<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartland Connections in Paradise by debbystitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600632">Heartland Connections in Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/debbystitches'>debbystitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Almost Paradise (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/debbystitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Walker's past comes back to haunt him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Walker/new character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. it's her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something familiar about the woman arguing with the teenager on the beach.  Alex couldn’t figure out why she looked so familiar.  “Dang it boy, you wanted to take this trip now you want to spend the whole time in the room?  Your grandfather didn’t fly all this way to walk around by himself.” Alex looked at the older man in his 70’s standing closer to the gift shop.  There was a strong resemblance between the three people.  Alex propped the door to the gift shop open and went back to straightening the shelves.   “Fine kid, go back to the room, but you go to the room, don’t stop to flirt with some cute…” She looked over her shoulder at her father.  Alex cocked his eyebrow thinking about what she would have said.   “Hello, how are you today?” the older man asked as he entered the door.  “Great, how has your day been?” Alex answered. “Doing good.” But Alex could tell the words weren’t true just by the tone of the man’s voice and the way he looked out the door.  “Sorry Dad” the woman walked up and hugged him.  “This is awesome…” she continued walking in. She looked around then saw Alex.  Her inhalation of surprise took Alex’s breath away.  Now that he could see her, he knew.  She was there. </p><p>Alex’s memory flashed back to his first assignment with the DEA.  He was brought in to be the buyer because the dealer knew everyone in 6 states.  The quick run down was.  “His driver will pick you up and take you to the buy.  You’ll drive away with the vehicle filled with the merch.” The agent in charge went on, “this will be an easy buy.  Just say you’re Elliot from Texas. That’s all you need to say. You should get 8 cases filled with various drugs and 2 more filled with foreign currency.  You will show the driver the money before you get in the car.”  </p><p>Alex had followed his instructions to the letter until he saw the young woman sitting in the other car.  She had been crying and she was holding her arm like she was in pain.   Alex couldn’t walk away.  He went to get in the Escalade they had provided for him.  He pulled the gun from his ankle as he made to step up on the running board.  With precision he shot the driver between the eyes then moved on to the dealer.  The woman screamed seeing the two men fall.  Alex ran to the other car and pulled the woman out.  He picked up the cases of money and pushed her to the Escalade.  “No leave me, they’ll believe me if you leave me.”  “No, come on, you need help.”  “I’ll be fine, you don’t understand.” Alex pushed her again.  She pushed back.  Alex groaned, “fine…” He climbed in the SUV and drove away watching her in the rear-view mirror.  Alex never forgot that face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. fifteen years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel never forgot a face either.  She couldn’t breathe standing next to her father looking at the man she had thought she would never see again.  “Angel?” her father asked.  Masking her feelings about that one encounter she turned to her dad.  “yes?”  Her dad went on asking her things about her son but Angel was only paying attention to the long the man straightening shelves and watching her.  “Dad can we talk about him later?” she finally added then said, “I’m sure this man doesn’t need to hear about our family strife.”  Alex was interested in everything he could learn about this mystery woman, Angel.  “You know darlin’ I’m not really interested in shopping today.  I think I may go find a shady spot to sit and drink something cool.” “I think you have the right idea Dad.” Angel agreed, they thanked Alex and left.  He followed them through the door of the gift shop and watched them cross the sand.  She looked over her shoulder twice while walking away.  Alex could see her there in her lavender sundress and in his rearview mirror in the tight white suit she had on that fateful night.  He returned to his checkout counter to make a phone call. </p><p>Angel followed her father across the sand to a set of lounges in the shade.  They ordered iced tea, lemon and honey for each of them then leaned back to watch the others around the pool, people passing by and even the water in the bay.  Angel was lost in her thoughts as her father started snoring.   She was right back in that hanger again.  Her uncle Eric had brought her with him to do the business deal.  He intended for her to take over since he had no heirs and she had always been useful to him.  Most of his associates didn’t like dealing with women but Angel had lots of information about these men.  They treated her with respect garnered from damning information.  Never once had they ever considered eliminating her though.  To do so would bring the wrath of the man that had set up Whitey Bulger for the death of a Tulsa business and named Wheeler.  Eric had a long reach.  But Angel had balked at going on this late-night exchange.  Her uncle in a huff had pulled her into the car hurting her arm.  Angel was a tough woman but the damage to her shoulder caused silent tears to roll down her face.   Angel had known this was a set up from the moment she heard about it.  The whole ride there she thought frantically.</p><p>Seeing her uncle Eric fall had startled her into a scream.  This was her chance to get out so she took it.  The cop, agent, whatever he was would gain what he needed in his career and she could shut down this pipeline into Oklahoma, Texas and Kansas for good.  As the officer drove away, she watched him get across the airport.  She found the gun hidden under her uncle’s car seat and used it to mask the damage done by the retreating man.  Then she walked to the wall phone of the hangar and called for help.  Rocky and Floyd arrived to put Eric and his favorite driver in the helicopter sitting in the hangar.  Rocky managed to put Angel’s shoulder back in place then secure it for her. Floyd  took the other car away after power washing the concrete.  Rocky and Angel took the helicopter up and out of the airport over to a private piece of property in Pawnee County.  They left the dead bodies at the bottom of a dry well then flew back to the airport.   Rocky kissed her hard when they left the hangar.</p><p>Rocky had been in love with Angel since he found her playing pool by herself in her uncle’s Tulsa home in 1984.  At 13 she was in danger of being attacked by any number of men at her uncle’s party, he decided right then that he would always protect her.  First the drove her home.  Her mother was surprised to see her in the company of a 19 year old cowboy in a Trans Am. When the young man said she was in danger at Eric’s though, she believed him.   She fought with her husband for the next 2 weeks to keep Angel from going back to Eric’s.  In the end, it broke up her marriage.  Angel’s mom didn’t care though, she had her daughter’s safety to consider after all this was Angel’s second step dad in 5 years.</p><p>When Angel’s mom went into the psychiatric hospital 6 week’s later, Eric claimed custody of his step niece.  He raised her from that point on.  In his care she was not subjected to the fates of the other young women that he gathered for his entertainment.  He watched her apply herself, cautioned young men away from her and allowed her to protect certain of his girlfriends from unpleasant fates.   The day she graduated from high school he watched one of his protégé’s track her across the stage.  When the 24 year old man stopped her at the steps of the dias by dropping to one knee, Eric knew his empire was safe.  She had the brains and he had the brawn, to continue the Oklahoma operation.  </p><p>Eric was dead, and Rocky was still in love with his young bride.  Everyone could see that as they moved to the car and he handed her in.  Now Rocky and Angel had a vast empire to run on their own.  Angel didn’t see it that way though.  She had an empire to dismantle. Bit by bit she took it apart.  The brothel’s were the first to go.  The women that wanted to remain in the trade were sent to Las Vegas where the activity was legal.  The women that wanted out were moved to an employment agency, trained and hired out to better themselves.  The drug pipeline was next to go.  One by one Angel ratted out her uncle’s cronies.  At the end of 6 months things had really changed in Oklahoma and the RICO laws were fattening the back accounts for law enforcement agencies in a 6-state area.  In the end, Rocky was her last hurdle.  Unable to have kids with him they had opted for donor sperm. Rocky had never truly accepted the three boys as his own.  Angel wanted a divorce but knew it would be a bitter struggle.  Providence came along and freed her when he was caught in a burning barn under the tractor he had been repairing.   The year-long investigation finally cleared Angel and her sons of any wrong-doing when it was determined the damaged oak near the barn had been struck by lightning. </p><p>Now Angel was in the Philippines with her youngest son, her biological father and Alex.  Alex who saw her in his dreams when the nightmares didn’t take over.   Alex who used her face to meditate to lower his heart rate and blood pressure.  Her name was Angel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. past connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel watched Alex cross the beach and walk into the Paradise Hotel.   She saw him stop to talk to a few people then cross to the reception desk.  He waited looking around, rapping his fists on the desk in some internal beat.  He kept his head moving.  Was he looking for her?  Just then she saw her son cross the atrium walking toward Alex.  “Oh Lord” she whispered as she struggled up from the chaise.  She was hot and sweaty and her dress was sticking to moist places as she raced to the meeting of the men she didn’t want to actually meet.  Ty said hi to Alex.  Alex looked at the tall young man. Looked up at the young man.   The boy slouched a little.  “Hi, I’m sorry, they told me there was a gentleman waiting at reception.  I thought you might be my brother.”  “No, sorry man.” Alex replied.  “I just thought I would talk to your mom about something she was looking for in my shop.”  “Well she’s not up there.  I really don’t know where she and pops are.”  “Thanks bud, I didn’t mean to drag you away from what ever you were doing.”  Just then another tall man just a few years older than the one Alex was talking to.  “I’m Bud, mister, this is my brother Ty.”  The genial man stuck out his hand and smiled.  “Alex Walker, I own the gift shop here on the resort.”  “Bud and Ty Richardson.  I just arrived with my other brother for the family vacation with our mom and grandfather.”  Once again an even taller man walked up to the small group.  Just as Angel arrived.  “Ma.” The giant said as he bent down to hug his mother.  Bud followed him.  Ty introduced the final member of the group.  “this is my oldest brother Ketch.”  “Alex Walker” Alex introduced himself to the large man.  “Alex, nice to meet you.” Ketch replied.  “Alex.” Angel said to him with those grass green eyes pleading with him to keep her secret.  “Angel” he said breathlessly then clears his throat.  “I wanted to talk to you about that thing you were looking for at the gift shop.”  “Oh the thing.  Well I don’t really have the time now but if you could give me a few hours I would like to stop by.”  “Yeah, that would be great.” He answered and wished the family a good afternoon.  She watched the young men follow Angel like a trail of baby ducks. </p><p>Alex was grilling his dinner when Angel arrived.  He offered her part of the fish he had on the grill but she declined.  “We ate in our villa.”  She replies.  “Alex, listen, my sons don’t know about all that stuff back then.  My uncle and my husband, I kept them away from all that.  They think the money came from the land, oil and such.  Would you mind if we kept this between us.  My dad, he knows about me but, you don’t need to…”  “I’m out so there’s no reason to explain except that we met in passing back in Tulsa.” “Great.”  She looked so relieved.  “I put everything to bed a long time ago and I don’t want the boys knowing about their father.”  “You have my word.” She smiled and Alex’s heart jumped to his throat.  “What are you doing in Cebu?” Alex asked.   “My father traveled around here back in his younger days.  He brought me over once when I was about 10.  He said he wanted to go back before he…” “Ah, I see.”  “I thought this would be great time to bring the boys too.”  “Good looking men you have.  They look like you.”  “Thank you. I guess I should be getting back.” “Angel,” Alex said but he stopped.  She smiled, “I’m fine.  Listen that night, my shoulder was just dislocated.  My husband put it back in place.  I’ve had a couple of surgeries on that shoulder since but I’m fine.  It’s been so long ago that I have freckles on my scars.” She said turned her back toward him and pointed to two small incision scars with darker brown spots in them.  Alex took a deep breath smelling peaches and vanilla mixed with something like saddle soap.  He smiled then took a step back.  “Anyway, Alex.  There’s nothing to worry about with me or my family.” “I appreciate you trying to keep me from being worried about my home.” “I’m going to go.”  “Have a good night.” </p><p>He watched her walk across the beach.  He turned back to the cold fish on the plate and dropped it in the trash.  He went into the shop and the apartment in the back.  He took a box off the shelf beside his bed.  His blood pressure monitor went off.   He stopped to relax a bit before looking at the picture in there.  It was a long distance shot of Angel from the surveillance on her uncle.  Then he looked at the picture of his daughter.  In his mind he saw Angel and his ex-wife side by side.   He heard his supervisor saying the Erikson job was over, since the main guy and his second in command dropped off the face of the earth and the woman in control had stopped doing business.  Each year they had the same conversation.  No new movement in Tulsa by the Erickson’s.  </p><p>His mind wandered to the few times he had been in Tulsa and thought about her.  Angel, his mind growled as his mind replaced every sex memory he had ever had with her body, her face and her smell.  The nightmares and flashbacks tried to impede his memories but like her name she stood watching over him repelling the bad stuff.   He slept with her in his arms for the rest of the night.  The best night of sleep he had in a long time.  The next morning he had peaches and vanilla yogurt for breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. warm the winter nights in Paradise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel sat on the beach where she could watch Alex work on his gift shop.  The exterior could use a paint job.  She knew he had put in work from listening to the staff around the resort.  Angel turned back to watch the water.  She was singing along to the music on her cellphone.  Alex could hear her and stayed on that side of the building just to keep listening.  She put harmony with the male vocals adding sultry tones then matched the timber of the women.  Alex’s soul danced along with the music.  Old country ballads and new blues.  She could cover it all. All the time she sat under an umbrella on a beach blanket in a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top.  Alex loved those shorts.  He could see her thick thighs and how the rise of the former jeans ended just below her belly button.  The swell of her abdomen where she carried extra pounds, rounded into a curvy waist then flared back up to breast that swelled above the neck line of her tank top. She couldn’t make up her mind with her hair.  He watched her put it up and almost fell off the ladder.  She would take it down until it got in her face one more time then she would put it up again.  The waves just touched her shoulders.  The color changed in the light from reds and light browns to the color of flowing honey.  Alex found him self crushing a branch of one of the decorative palms thinking of how he would wind that hair up in his fist.  </p><p>At lunch time Alex watched her walk away with her belongings.  Alex decided to have lunch in the resort restaurant for a change.  He cleaned up then checked his pockets for money.  He pulled a bill from the register before locking the gift shop.   He walked quickly to the main building and followed Angel’s family into the restaurant.  She had slipped into a flirty skirt and put a wrap over her shoulders for the meal.  She was teasing with the men as they were seated near the bar.  “Ketch,” she said to her oldest son.  “Yeah ma?”  “What did you do this morning? When I woke up you boys were gone.”  “We went to watch the local’s come to work?”  The youngest Ty, snickered behind his napkin.  “Number One made a friend, ma.” The middle boy Bud spoke up.  “Sunshine, I was watching them.  They weren’t causing any trouble.”  Angel put a hand on her father’s arm and gave him a caring smile. “You weren’t sleeping dad?”  The old man shook his head.  “Nightmares?”  Her father said, “No” gruffly to her.   Alex’s eyebrows rose at the response.   Angel’s phone chimed at that moment.  Alex watched her tense then the boys tensed and her father got mad.  </p><p>“It’s him again isn’t it?  That man you met online.  The one that won’t leave you alone?”  Angel looked away.  “Answer me little girl.” Her father took a tone that seemed to threaten violence.  Alex shifted in his seat.  Calmly and clearly Angel answered him.  “Liam was a mistake, yes.  He has continued to text, email, and call in an attempt to resume our relationship.  Accept it as my decision and my life.  IF, I chose to see him again, there’s nothing you or any other person can do to change that.  It is my life.  You will not take that tone with me again or you will find yourself alone on this island.”  Alex got a cold chill listening to her.  She was so controlled he felt his balls shrink in fear, yet his dick jumped a little too.   He noticed the younger men were sitting ramrod straight in their chairs while the older man seemed to shrink a little.  Angel lightened her tone just a bit.  “Honestly the investment in the property he lead me to is worth what he proposed.  It was my choice to use a different broker and he didn’t understand that choice.  It’s the price I pay with my portfolio.  I know what I’m doing.  I am damn near 50 and I ran the biggest “business” in 6 states.”  Her father took the hint with the importance she put on the word business.  Ty interrupted then, “I liked Liam, he took me fishing.  He didn’t know what he was doing but he was willing to try.  When he looked at mom there was this look I see when Bud finds a new piece of computer equipment.”  “And you get when you find another piece of pizza in the fridge” Bud added.  Alex smiled and relaxed.  “Okay boys, lets get moving. I’m taking a trail ride in an hour.”  Alex looked at the clock.  Trail ride?  He enjoyed the rest of his meal and laid the bills on the bar after the family left the dining room. Angel had looked up from her meal once locking eyes with Alex.  She smiled a cute smirk that let him know she knew he could hear what was being said.  Then she moved the conversation on.  </p><p>In an hour Alex’s heart nearly stopped.  Angel had stepped off the deck of her villa in a pair of faded blue jeans and worn brown boots. She was still in her tank top but her hair was tucked under a straw hat that had seen better days.  She was rubbing sunscreen into her chest going down into the neck line just a bit.  Again Alex’s dick jumped.  Alex swallowed hard and inhaled quickly trying to get his mind and body to react normally.  Man, that is normal. He thought to himself.  She tucked the bottle in the slash pocket of her jeans.  Alex knew those jeans, Rockies.  When she walked past him there was a cut out under the waist band in the back.  One that usually showed a tattoo, Alex saw a faint tan line in the triangle.  He groaned.  He stumbled when he stepped off the front step of his gift shop.   The frenetic energy of an over pumping heart showed in his recovery.  He watched that heart shaped ass rock down the walk in time with the clunk of her boot heals.  He could tell she was strutting to her own internal sound track and he wanted to swing along to the music.  Forlornly he returned to his shop when she walked out of view.    His mind replayed that vision over and over again, but he didn’t see her for the rest of the day.  </p><p>He heard through the grapevine that Angel and her family were touring other islands over the rest of the week. Then Alex greeted a cowboy one morning.   The man went looking through the wraps measuring the width of the fabric talking on a blue tooth headphone.  “Yes mother, I know how important the deal is.  That’s why I’m here mother.  Mother, please, I know what I’m doing.  Angel will come home to the ranch with me, I promise.  I’m looking for a gift for her.  If she had stuck to that diet you insisted she try and then the round of liposuction I wanted her to get I could find something I like in a perfect size.”  Alex stiffened then pretended to trip and turned up the music he was playing.  “Hang on mother.” The cowboy looked around at Alex and shot him a “do you mind look.”  Alex turned the music down slightly with a glower.  That’s when Alex noticed the man’s clothes.  He had on a black straw hat that looked nearly plastic the band was an exact match to the man’s belt.  The wranglers the cowboy had on were pressed and had a crease line down the front of each leg.  His boots were snake skin and had a silver to cap.  This was not a real cowboy, his shirt was western cut but too starched to be comfortable working or riding.  “Okay mother, little Liam will follow instructions this time.   Yes mother, the shop has jewelry.  Yes mother I’ll get her a bracelet like you suggested."  The man chose a many stranded wrap bracelet of amethysts.  “I found just the thing mother, her birthstone.”  Alex looked at his birthstone collection of bears.  February…  hmmm, someone to warm the winter nights.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bet Your Heart On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>finally he gets the girl</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex watched Angel and Liam fight on the beach between her villa and the gift shop.  He shouldn’t be there working on things but once he saw Angel, Alex couldn’t walk away.  He had a bad feeling about the man with her after hearing his phone call.  Alex had mastered watching things from the corner of his eye in the DEA.   He could almost hear what they were saying.  It made him uneasy in more than his experience warranted.  Why did he feel this way?  “Liam, I am not investing in your family business and that is final.”  “Why, you sent thousands to that fraud for his productions.   The singer supposedly from Oklahoma you know he wasn’t really who he said he was, right?  You were so desperate to invest in those trolls but you won’t help me out?”   “Liam, I told you that in confidence.  You promised to keep it to yourself and never bring it up.  This is why I don’t want to be with you.  You prey on the past to get your way.”  The tall man reached out to take her arm but Angel pulled back and a foot came up between Liam’s legs.  As the man crumpled, Alex laughed.  He cringed when his laughter caught her attention.   Alex watched her stomp back to her villa and slam her door.  Men from the staff helped Liam up and walked him back into the main building.  </p><p>Angel stormed into the room to find 4 sets of male eyes watching her.  “Do not mention Liam to me again and he is not allowed in here.”  The men looked at each other then back at her.  They nodded slowly.  Angel went to her room and threw off the clothes she had on before getting into the shower.  She stood in the water and cried as quietly as possible.  Eventually, she sat on the floor rocking with her knees up under her chin.  The water ran cold but she was still there.  She heard the men in her life leave but she heard another voice talking to them before they left.  A woman’s voice.   </p><p>Detective Kai Mendoza knocked at the bedroom door before letting herself into the room.  She approached the door to the shower which was slightly ajar.  “Ms Richards?  I’m with the Cebu Police Department.  I’m sorry to disturb you but there’s been a complaint.  Ms. Richards?  I'm coming in.”  Sitting in the floor of the shower stall Kai saw the woman shivering and glassy eyed.  Kia grabbed the towels and robe off the sink dropping one towel on the stranger before turning off the shower to preserve the woman’s dignity, she managed to get the water turned off then called for Ernesto to help her.  She covered the woman with the dry towel too then leaning her forward tucked the robe around her.  Ernesto helped wrestle her into the robe and keep the towels over her front.  When they heard Alex call from the front room, they asked him to make something hot.  Lifting the heavy woman to her feet they lead her to the bed, letting the towels drop at her feet and pulling the robe closed.  Ernesto made sure they could tuck her under the covers and pulled them up to the woman’s chin.  He switched places with Kai as she sat on the side of the bed facing their suspect.   “Angel” a strangled cry came from Alex as he entered the room.  He dropped the hot cup then scrambled into the bed.  He settled against the headboard pulling Angel into his arms.  Kai felt a little jealous looking at Alex cradling this stranger.</p><p>Again Kai started, “Ms. Richards?  Can you tell us what happened between you and your companion out on the walk outside your villa?” “That’s what this is about?  Man I knew he was trouble.  He grabbed at her was leaning over here in a menacing way so she defended herself.”  “I-I-I didn’t have to kick him, Alex.” His charge stuttered through chattering teeth.  “Don’t worry honey, he’s not going to get you into trouble.  He was harassing her about money Kai.  Ernesto, you can’t believe she would just walk up and kick someone in the gonads for no reason?”  “He called to file a complaint.”  Ernesto replied.  “Come on, man, he’s embarrassed that she dropped him.” Alex returned.  “He’s upset that he couldn’t get money out of me.  This will all go away if I give him the money he asked for.”  “You’re not giving anyone any more money.” Alex said into her wet hair.  The detectives were so surprised to see Alex acting this way.  They asked a few more questions but were satisfied that it was a lover’s spat when Liam came to the door offering to make peace, for a price.   Angel convinced them to lead him away before he saw Alex in the bed with her.   Alex made sure she was warming before he left the bed.   He shut the doors behind his friends, retrieved the cup and brought her another warming drink.  He did not climb back up in the bed with her, he sat in the place Kai had vacated.  “You want to talk about it?”  She shook her head no.</p><p>Alex started talking instead.  “When I last saw you I was working for law enforcement, you know?”  She nodded yes.  Alex went on to talk about what he supposed happened with her life for the next few years after that day.  She confirmed most of it but eventually she told him how she fed information to shut down the operations.  “How did you manage to stay there?”  “I didn’t really, I settled down on a farm in Pawnee County, remote enough to see trouble coming.  We were pretty self contained.  Our staff kept us safe.  I had two more boys, expanded the place as families died out.  I almost own the whole small town where we live.”  Alex looked her with a little envy and a lot of longing.  He kept himself in check though.  “Tell me about your boys?”  “Ketch is the oldest.  He was 2 when you met me.  His father loved him so much.  Bud, he came along 7 years later after we had given up. Ty, 2 years later. They’re Ketch’s babies.  He fathered them more than their dad did.  He was sick by that time.  When he died, I left the farm to the staff for the first year.  We moved to Edmond to be  with my parents for a while then my mom passed away.   We moved to California for a few years, back to Oklahoma, Colorado, Utah, Pennsylvania.  I met Liam in Texas.  He wanted to have a spread like South Fork.  I wasn’t interested in living that far out anymore.  The boys are ready to be out on their own and I want to be part of a community.”  Alex nodded his agreement, community is better than his nomadic life undercover.</p><p>“My dad is sick now.  He wanted to travel for his last days.  He wants to die in the place that actually killed him.  So when we get things settled, we’ll be moving to Saigon.  It’s the second time we’ve stayed there for any length of time.”  “That’s nice of you to do this for him.”  “This is our last stop with the boys before…” “I understand” Alex said has he shifted on the edge of the bed.  Angel was starting to sweat in the robe and covers.  “Would you mind if I got dressed?” she asked.  “Are you sure you can manage?” Alex returned.  “I’m sure.”  He left the room but he left the door ajar so he could hear if she needed help.  When she emerged from the room in a white gauzy cotton dress Alex’s whole body responded to the way she looked.  She was running a brush through her wavy hair.  His hands itched to take the brush from her and run his fingers through the honeyed silk it looked like.   The door opened in a bustle of voices and energy.  Alex said hi to each of them then good bye to all as he closed the door behind himself.    He watched Liam climb into a cab before confirming with the front desk that he had checked out.  Good. </p><p>Alex found a landscaper working the register of his shop when he went in.  Thank you he said as the quiet man handed him handwritten receipts.  Alex started dusting and straightening shelves for the rest of the morning.  After a little lunch rush Ty came in to look at the rocks.  “I can’t believe you have Utah quarried stones here in the Philippines.” He mentioned to Alex.  “How can you tell?”  For the next hour the youngster talked about his passion.  “I’m a geology major in college.”  He finished, then added. “Mom spent most of the last 10 years moving us around so I could ‘study’ with some of the best in the field.”  “that’s great man, you are so lucky to have a mom that would do that.”  “I know but it would have been nice to be with my dad too.”  “I’m sorry you lost him.”  “Thanks”   Ty was back each morning when Alex opened up.  He listened to the boy talk and talk.  Bud joined him some days.  The quietest of Angel’s sons, Alex wasn’t sure how to get Bud to open up.   One day he was having trouble with his register.  Bud offered to look at it.  In minutes the young man had taken the thing apart and was cleaning the electronics.  He had it back together in another 20 minutes.  Alex let him putter with anything that had circuits each day.  At the end of the week Ketch was there helping Alex with repairs.  “Where did you learn these things?”  “Mom” would often be the answer.  Ketch filled in the details</p><p>“Mom wouldn’t pay someone to do something when she could get a book to teach her how to do it.  She said it came from the way she grew up.”  Alex thought it probably had to do with her uncle’s enterprises.  “We built a house one summer.” Bud volunteered.  “and rebuilt two trucks.” Ty added. Alex thought they were joking until Ketch chimed in.  Eventually their weeks in Cebu were over and Alex was sorry to see them go.    Each afternoon, Angel’s father would have lunch delivered.  The five men would sit at a table and eat and talk.  They played cards, board games and chess.  Often one or the other would lead a pretty girl in to the shop and talk her into a sale.  Foot traffic in the gift shop picked up as people would come looking for the personable men in Angel’s life.    “Where’s your mom?” Alex would ask.  “shopping” was the usual answer.  The day the boys left for the States, Alex was sad.  They had been in Cebu for 6 weeks though.  He knew it was time.  </p><p>Marshall returned to join Alex for lunch each day after his grandsons left.  By the end of the 7th week he brought a young woman and another young man.  “My other grand kids, Kitty and Jr.” Alex greeted them.  “Their mother will come in with Angel for lunch.”  “Marshall, you know you don’t need to feed me everyday.  You should spend time with your family.” Alex prompted.  “Nah, the girls are used to me finding a place to hide.  I usually spend the morning at the community center back home.  It’s nice to find a place with another American that understands when I say some old phrase.”   “Okay, as long as your girls aren’t going to be mad at me.”  Alex responded.  </p><p>As predicted Angel brought her sister into the gift shop during a rush of customers.  They settled at the table with the food and talked quietly until Alex could join them.  “Alex, this is my sister Dimples.”  Alex stared at the woman incredulously.  He could see the dimples but to actually name someone Dimples.  “Hello, Alex, my real name in Mercedes.  You can call me Des or Dimples.  My sister loves to rub it in that her nick name is cuter than mine.  Right Bubbles?”  Bubbles?  How did she get that nickname?  “Don’t you dare explain that nickname.” Angel threatened.  Marshall gave Alex a sly smile.  Later he would learn the reason.  Alex learned a lot more about Angel in the week that her sister was there.  He was glad to see the other woman and her daughter go though.  They constantly flaunted themselves in front of Alex and any other male.  Alex knew that kind of woman, “I must be adored by any and all who see me.”  He mentioned it to Marshall the next day.  “That’s the way their mother was.  My adoration was not enough for her.  Angel came out of the phase when Rocky’s best friend dated her.  He was mean.  Rocky said one day she stood up at his parents’ table and told the man to drop dead.  She changed he said.  Suddenly she just glowed beautiful but didn’t need anyone to tell her.  Rock took his friend to the door and told him not to come back.  He worked like a dog to win her affection from that day on.  Ketch convinced her that Rocky was meant to be part of her future.”  “Oh.” Alex concluded.  “She loved him, mind you but he was part of that other life and she was trying to get out of that life.  He was not upset when she took over and diversified.  All he wanted was her.”  I know that feeling Alex thought.  Each evening he sat on his personal deck and wait for Angel to stop by.   Over the last 8 weeks he listened to her talk about the things she found on her explorations.  He didn’t think there could be so much to see but over 7000 islands offered a lot of diversity.  </p><p>By the third week Angel was bringing beers and snacks with her.  At the end of the fourth week, she stayed the night.  He managed to keep her to himself about every third night until her sister came.  She stayed away that whole week.  The first night after the dimple gang left, Alex joined her in her villa.  Her dad was away for the night too.  It was the perfect time to enjoy a comfortable time where Alex didn’t have to worry about something failing or Kori barging in about payments.   Angel put together a charcuterie board for them to eat from.  She opened a bottle of Merlot and offered Alex a glass of bourbon before eating.  They talked about everything but being apart for the last week.  “Alex, I have enjoyed the time we have had and I’m going to miss you when we move on to Saigon.”  Alex had not wanted to think about her leaving.  “Would you be willing to come visit sometime?”   “I don’t know, I have the gift shop.” He said regretfully.  “Can you get some help?”  she continued.  “I’ll try but my budget is still kind of tight.”  “I understand staffing can be expensive.”  She didn’t offer to help.  She knew that he had his pride and her money was not what he was interested in.  “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”  “Nah, It’s understandable that you would ask.”   He changed the conversation by talking about his latest adventure with Kai and Ernesto.  They were laughing cuddled on the sofa, when she leaned into his shoulder.  He put his hand under her chin to get her to look up at him.  His lips just barely touched hers when she leaned into it. He kissed her ardently.  She pulled him over on top of her.</p><p>Running his hands down her side he noticed there was not any evidence of a bra under her dress.  Reaching under the hem and running his hand up her thigh, she didn’t have on any panties either.  She had her hands in his hair as he kissed his way down into the neckline of her dress.  There was a draw string he pulled loose with his teeth.  The fabric fell away allowing him to nuzzle against her breasts.  He took one soft pink bud in his mouth as she inhaled deeply.  He moved to the other for equal time and her breath became ragged.  Her legs shifted around his hips and he settled in the groove of her body like he had many times.  Instead of staying where he was he trailed kisses lower on her body, where his hands had pushed her dress higher and higher.  When his mouth touched her center she stopped breathing.  He held her legs apart so he could lick at her clit taking long slow strokes against the swelling nub.  He sucked it into his mouth just enough to hear her suck in a breath of pleasure.  Lower and lower his tongue traveled entering her depths.  He felt her hands tighten in his hair as her thighs quivered with the ecstasy he brought her.  As she shattered under his ministrations Alex chuckled.  He looked up over the fabric and flesh to see one of her hands holding a nipple between her fingers instead the hand being in his hair.  Alex loosed his belt and fly before taking off his shirts.  He moved back up the body he adored to slide his shaft into her.  He filled her flesh with his flesh and her eyes darkened with the need he inspired.  Kissing her again sharing the taste of her on his lips and tongue, he pulled out oh so slowly.  Carefully he slid back into place. He worked hard to maintain control of himself as the pleasure of her body beneath him filled his heart and soul.  Soft words of comfort come from his lips between kisses.  She answers his words with her own and they rock together.  She shifts her hips just enough to put an extra bit of pressure on his dick.  The feeling of that bite sends the final push of his essence bursting from him.  Her body answers his climax with another final tighter set of spasms around him.  In those last seconds the words he’s longed to say and to hear come from their lips.  “I love you” blended from their ragged voices into one vow cementing them together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. words to a new love song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes there are trolls out there using our beloved Christian's name and images.  Yes, I encountered more than one.  So far I have encountered 7 fake David's too and a slew of others.  For a while it was like being stalked by the men I like to look at the most.  </p><p>Honestly, I've played into the fantasy a few times just to keep myself entertained but the pictures and video clips mentioned here, they are a fabrication with one exception.  I'm a fat woman and I get hot easily so I wear tube tops.  I never thought about it when I've taken selfies or videos but it kinda does look like I'm shirtless.  Oh Well.   What turns one person's stomach turns someone else on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel walked into the gift shop on her last day in Cebu.  She caught Alex’s eye as she walked past the display, he was behind straightening the merchandise.  He smiled.   He was going to miss her.  This was their goodbye lunch.  Just her and her father would be there.  Alex would miss her father too.  He loved talking to the older generations.  Angel laid out the dishes from the vendors in the gathering place Alex had introduced her to.  The smells were making Alex salivate.  It was then he noticed the light from his room cut right through Angel’s dress.  He could see every curve.  Those curves he knew so well.  His heart lurched about the goodbye.  Maybe he would get lucky and find a way to go see her in Saigon.  The afternoon ended too quickly then a car was carrying them away to the airport.  She didn’t want him to go with them.  She did ask him to watch for her sons who planned to come back through Cebu before visiting their mom and granddad.  He promised before kissing her tenderly.  </p><p>One week to the day after Angel had left Alex spotted Liam at the resort.   When the Texan walked up to the front steps of the gift shop Alex said hello.  “Dude, have you seen Angel lately?”  Alex said, “No they left a week ago.”  Liam was a little confused.   “When I talked to the boys they said she was still here.”  The man was fishing for information.  Alex was not going tell this man that Angel had gone on to Viet Nam. He didn’t think this man knew about those plans.   “I don’t know what to tell you man.  She’s gone.”  “Well if you do see her would you give me a call?”  Alex took the man’s card sticking it in the pocket of his shirt, “Sure, I’ll do that…” he said and finished the thought when an iceberg floats into the bay on it’s own.  He watched the western garbed man go back to the resort.  Alex saw him every day watching the gift shop from various places on the resort.   Alex would just wave at him and go on with his activities.  </p><p>After another two weeks Kai and Ernesto came to him asking about Liam.  Alex realized he had not seen the man in a day maybe two.   “I can’t help you.  I saw him on Thursday just sitting on the deck over there watching me.  I didn’t see him Friday, or Saturday.  I thought he went home.”   The trio talked about Angel and her family and their ties to Liam.  “You don’t think he learned of her plans to go to Saigon do you?” Kai asked.  Alex shrugged.  “I have her number there, call her and find out.”  The detectives took the number then left after making plans to join Alex for Sunday supper.  At the meal on the beach Ernesto said “Angel has not heard from him.  Listen Alex, he still has a room here.  We got in there.  His laptop had video and pictures of Angel naked.  She was alone in them, but you could tell they were meant for someone to receive over the net.  There were direct messages, and emails to Liam from his mother about the videos.”  “Someone was trying to blackmail Liam and his mother about Angel’s images.” Kia added.  “That doesn’t make sense.” Alex said, “She’s the person they should try to blackmail not her ex and his mother.”  “And now this man has gone missing.” Ernesto added.  “the messages came from four different accounts.   One was totally anonymous, then there was a regular named person, then two celebrities Christian Kane and David Boreanaz.” Kai put in,“Did she ever talk to you about being friends with celebrities?”  Shaking his head Alex responded “Nah, nothing like that.  It wouldn’t surprise me though.  She’s loaded and well, she could run in those circles.”  “Alex, All four accounts had the same pictures.  Is she the type to send out videos and pictures to people over the internet?”  Kai asked.  “No but I wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Liam had shot them then shared them then was being blackmailed for sharing them.  The celebrity accounts are probably bogus, troll accounts.  If you find this guy, I want in on it because I’m sure he shared the pictures.”   Alex answered.   Alex was feeling very wary about the whole business.  After his friends left, Alex called Angel.</p><p>“Hey darlin’ I knew I would hear from you after talking to Kai.” She said immediately.  “You didn’t call me yourself?”  he asked.  “I have been on the phone with my boys, and my lawyers most of the day.  I have an idea of where the pictures came from.  I left a message for your friends.  I’ve contacted the person and unfortunately he was hacked and the images are out there.”  “Who was this person that got hacked?” Alex asked jealously.  “It’s not one of the men Kia asked me about.  I have a non-disclosure agreement with him.  Let’s just say he’s in the music business and leave it at that.  Alex, I did not send those pictures to him.  He took them with his phone for his use while on tour.”  Angel responded.   She could hear his heart rate monitor going off.  She waited for him to regain control.  “What do you intend to do about the images?” Alex asked.  “There’s really nothing I can do.  If they are published on the internet and identified as me, I can have them taken down but until that happens, well I’m stuck.  My lawyers are investigating what they can.  The hacker is being tracked, because my images weren’t the only ones on the phone.  Alex, please don’t think less of me because of this.  I mean, it’s not any different than cam girls or a Penthouse spread.”  “It’s plenty different, you’re, you’re, you’re a mom.” Alex ground out between gritted teeth. “What, there are plenty of Playboy Playmates that are moms.  Cam girls, porn stars.  It was a risk I was willing to take for him.  When I discovered I wasn’t the only one taking that risk I ended it.  I can tell you, the pictures and footage were edited before he kept it.  There were a few identifying marks and a scar, I didn’t want him to have to see all the time.”  Alex stayed quiet, remembering the look of her.  He could see that.  She had a nasty scar on one leg and the cutest cluster of freckles in the shape of a heart… Alex inhaled deeply.  “Okay, so they can show your face but really you’re saying one looks like another?” he smirked while saying the words.  Hearing the laughter in his voice she said, “well, I mean, it’s kind of the same with penises too.”  </p><p>The conversation devolved from there.  They compared all kinds of body parts and talked until the sun rose.  Alex wished her sweet dreams knowing he wouldn’t sleep for another 18 hours.   He pulled out a cd of country music and put it in the player.  He looked at the cover art.  “Was it you?” he asked the singer on the cover.  Tossing the cover back on the shelf he switched CDs.  He put in some old stuff from a dead singer, someone that couldn’t have held Alex’s Angel before she found him.  Then he went down an list of songs he knew that mentioned Angels in his head.  Were there any recent songs?  If he were to write a song, it would be about his Angel.  Maybe he would write something.  He had some connections.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex attempted to call Angel for the next two days but didn’t get an answer or a call back.  He made a few discrete phone calls to people in Saigon asking about her but got no more information that he already had.  When Ketch and his girlfriend showed up at the resort for a few days rest before traveling to Viet Nam, Alex mentioned traveling with them.  “Can you really get away?”  Ketch asked.  Alex shook his head, but he was willing to try.  “I’ll make a few phone calls.”  “I will too.” Ketch added.  Ketch called Ernesto while Alex called Kai.  Both men asked if they knew someone who could cover for Alex.  Alex promised to pay them when he could, Ketch promised to pay them a fare wage for time worked and he wanted two people.  “What do you think is going on if Ketch offered to pay but Alex didn’t?” Kai asked Ernesto.  “I think Ketch and his family are looking to help Alex out without Alex knowing.”  Ernesto answered.  </p><p>“Listen Alex, I know you can’t really afford to close this place nor afford to pay someone to cover for you.”  Ketch started again after their phone calls.  “Look Ketch your mom seems to be in trouble and I’m going over there without you, but you are a good excuse to go.”   Seeing the point Ketch was making, his girlfriend Belle added her input.  “So, you’ll travel along with us as security for me.  My father has some enemies and there have been threats against me.  Ketch has handled things, but I would feel better if I had more than one person watching my back.  My father will cover your costs and you can get a standard fee of $500.00 US a day as well.”  Ketch and Alex looked at the girl in stunned silence.  “Great, now that is settled, I’ll call daddy and get you a cash advance Alex.”  </p><p>After Ketch and Belle had a day to rest the three left for their flight to Viet Nam.  Alex was excited to go but he wasn’t so sure what he would find.  Alex had noticed a popular country singer on the flight with three henchmen.  The singer did not look happy about his travel companions.   Alex approached the man when he noticed an empty seat across the aisle, “You’re Chris, with that band, the one that sings that song…” humming a few bars.  “Yeah man, it’s always nice to meet a fan.  Do you want an autograph or to talk music?”  “Nah man, I’m just trying to make sure you are okay.  Your buddies look a little uptight.  You know stress can kill; they look like they could use some meditation.”  Alex amused. “Yeah, well, they are trying to help me out.  I have to go see an old girlfriend about some upsetting business.”  Chris answered.  “I see, well, if you want to get away from the negative energy, come back and join me and my step-son and daughter-in-law.”  Alex pointed a few rows back in first class.  “Hmm, so Ketch is your step-son, is he?  I hadn’t heard that Angel had married.” Chris confirmed Alex’s suspicions.  “With her father being so ill we didn’t think it would be prudent to have a large celebration.  We’ll do something for our anniversary unless things are still…”  Alex grimaced and inhaled a little between his teeth.  “I get you man, it hurt me to hear about Marshall.” Chris looked back at his companions then Ketch.  “She’s a fine woman, you’re a lucky man.”  Alex clapped the singer on his shoulder and agreed whole-heartedly.  “I intend to keep her safe for the rest of my life.”   Then Alex left the man alone with his thoughts.</p><p>Ketch asked about the singer when Alex returned.  “You know him?”  “Nah, I used to listen to his stuff but lately, it turns my stomach.” Alex muttered before cocking his cap over his eyes reclining his seat a few degrees and trying to sleep.   He listened to Ketch and Belle talking marriage and babies.   Where they would live.  Alex let his mind wander to having conversations about those things a few times in his life.  When things settled down, he would see about building on to the gift shop, and maybe foster parenting.   Maybe Angel would like to be his partner in that. Alex thought of Evelyn in the Peace Corps. Her mom was supposed to be forever but things didn't play out that way.  Alex wasn’t so sure he was ready for a commitment, but he couldn’t leave Angel in his rear-view mirror again.  Alex did sleep for a short time dreaming of fighting and gun shots before Ketch lightly tapped his shoulder.  Alex grabbed the large man’s hand and twisted the wrist before he realized what he was doing.  Ketch used a counter move to remove his hand from Alex’s grip in the tight space and Alex came fully awake.  “I’m sorry, Ketch.  I’m just jumpy today.”  “That’s okay Alex.  My mom has PTSD from her teen years.  She made sure we were all trained on counter moves just in case.”  Alex thought about Angel having PTSD and making moves like Alex just had.  That’s why she never woke him and asked that he never touch her arms when waking her. He smiled though remembering the one time he had woke her in his need for her.  She had responded lovingly but he had seen the fright in her eyes for a split second at the beginning. </p><p>The Americans caught a transport from the airport to the house where Angel and Marshall were staying.  After greeting their guests, they had a housekeeper set them up with drinks in a lush garden.  Ketch mentioned Chris first.  “Mom, Chris was on the plane.”  “I figured he would come to talk in person after I called him last week.”  “But why mom, why would he have to come in person.  You said he was hacked, he was apologetic.  This doesn’t have much to do with him outside of that does it?”  “If it affects his reputation, he may need the publicity of an apology tour to smooth things out for his label.”  Alex just listened.  “Don’t meet him here.” Marshall finally added.  “I promise Dad, I won’t.”   Angel patted her father’s arm.  “Just one more thing, Angel.  I told him we were married.” Alex said giving Angel a sly smile.  Marshall cocked an eyebrow at the brazen shop owner.  “Son, you don’t know what you just signed up for.”  “I think I can handle it.”  Alex challenged before the old man busted into laughter.  </p><p>Alex slid into bed beside Angel that night.  He discovered she did not have on any night clothes when he pulled her close.  He pulled her left hand over to his chest and slipped a soft leather circle onto her ring finger.  Stitched to the leather were beads in a Cherokee design.  “I’ll replace it with something sturdier when I can.”  Angel made a fist to see if the ring would trigger her nerve damage on that finger.  The soft leather acted more like a brace.  She kissed Alex and said, “not with metal, wood or stone.  I need something that gives.”  Alex let that thought take shape in his mind as he turned to make love to the woman that he would make his bride.  He didn’t know how they would make it work but, he would do everything possible to keep Angel by his side.  As he lay over her, kissing, nibbling and learning her skin he warred with the loner inside, the one that chafed every time Alex felt that strip of leather and beads slide against his skin.  Alex was distracted as he stroked into her.  He was surprised when she clenched around him then came apart in his arms.  Focusing on bringing her back to that height with his full attention he went back to kissing and nibbling tender flesh while whispering his adoration and need for the woman in his arms.  When his climax came, he was 100% invested in making sure Angel never doubted his intentions to stay with her forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. She gets crazy on a full moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, the damsel in distress can save herself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel met with Chris at a street café on the opposite side of the city.  Alex had followed her and Ketch when they left.  Ketch had taken a different table to allow his mother some privacy.  When Chris leaned in for a kiss, Angel rebuffed him.  He noticed the leather circlet on her finger.  “So, it’s true?”  “What?” catching his gaze at her hand, “Oh yeah, Alex and I got married not too long ago.”  “Alex, hmm, how well do you know this Alex?”  “I know enough to trust him with my life, my boys’ lives and my father’s.  But Alex is not why you are here.  Why did you have to see me in person?”  “I’ve missed you baby, I wanted to see you, see if maybe we could work it out.”  “and your agent said, you needed to bring me along side to make your data breach look less pervy?”  “Aw, no, baby, it’s you I need, you I want.”  “You could have shown that last year when my father was diagnosed.  You could have shown that when you took your ex out to the award shows instead of me.  And wasn’t there and interview saying something like, Angel has the legs and ass, but the belly and titties need work?”  “Baby?” “Don’t baby me Chris.  You know, how the lyrics go, pucker up and kiss this, goodbye and gone like a freight train, gone like yesterday.”  “You crazy bitch.” Chris started as he stood up.  He grabbed Angel’s wrist until she took control of the hold and twisted his arm back behind him and up.  “Baby, baby, please, don’t break my hand or arm, I need to play.” “What you need is to remember that Angel’s don’t sing sad songs for long.”  That’s when one of the henchmen with Chris approached the couple and tazed Angel.  “Ah, Hell.” Said Ketch and Alex in unison.</p><p>A big black SUV screeched up behind the burly men, Angel and Chris.  They pulled Angel’s limp body into the back seat and Chris climbed in the front.  “They planned this.” Ketch said when Alex joined him on the street.  They couldn’t chase the van on foot.  They needed a ride.  “There won’t be much left of them when mom wakes up.”  “You need to explain that to me.”  On the taxi ride to the police station, Ketch shared the story of his mother getting attacked at 12.  Her mom sent her to Uncle Eric’s place for the summer after that.  His friends were interested in young women.” “Girls, you mean.”  Swallowing the bile in his mouth.  My dad took home to her mom but things went bad with her mom.   Grandpa tried to win custody  It was a bitter fight.  When she moved into the house with the uncle, Grandpa hired a guy out of Boston, Spenser, John Spenser a former cop turned P.I. to make sure she was okay.  In the end, Spenser left her with 2 former bad guys from Boston, an L.A.P.D. officer and a Native American thug to look after her.  They taught her how to box and other forms of protection and his girlfriend helped my mom get her head right.  She had a semi normal teen life with two bodyguards at all times.  Then my dad told her he loved her, and he liked the life being with Uncle Eric gave them.  So, he convinced her to stay.  He thought he was being groomed to take over.  But mom took over after….” “After Eric was killed along with his driver.”  Alex added “Assumed killed, they never found their bodies.  Just enough blood to be suspicious.” Ketch contradicted “And your mom went legit?” Alex asked, “Yea although she had to kill my dad to do it.”  Ketch added.  Alex swallowed.  “And Chris where does he fit in?”  “He is part of the label my mom bought.  There have been other guys.  No one stayed for very long. When she learns what they are really after she sends them on their way.   There have even been women trying the same thing, wanting to get with one of her employees, trying to claw their way onto a ‘Real Housewives’ episode or be the next Bachelorette.”  Alex leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees.  One leg is shaking like crazy.  His alarm for his heartrate goes off.   Ketch bumps him with his elbow.  Alex really looks at the boy beside him.  Ketch is 6’6” “Tell me K, how did you get so, so big?”  “Grandpa Marshall’s mom was 6’9”, my dad was 6’5”.  Ty would be about my height now if his back weren’t so messed up.  Mom was the tallest in her family until I was born.  Dad doesn’t count, not blood.”  Alex almost laughed at that, then he sobered as an officer came to take their report.  </p><p>In an abandoned warehouse Angel had been zip tied to a chair and was coming around.   Chris was also secured to a chair beside her.  He was crying as quietly as possible.  He had a black eye and a bloody nose.  His left wrist was swelling around the zip tie holding him to the chair.    Angel was not tied to the back of the chair so she was able to lean forward where her hand could reach down her top.  Faking dry heaves, she managed to work the small knife she kept tucked the space between the underwires of her bra out where she could use her mouth to cut through the tie on her right wrist.  Her retching caused the kidnappers to move away from the couple in the chairs.  They moved past a stack of crates where they couldn’t see their hostages nor hear the woman continue to wretch.  As she cut her other wrist and both ankles lose.  Then she slit the tie on Chris’ swelling arm.  She left the singer tied as she slipped her hand into his boot.  His ankle holster was there in the boot and the small pistol was still there. Checking the other boot she found two extra clips for the .32 auto.  Looking over the handgun she had gifted the damaged man for their first month anniversary she made sure it was in working order.  Then she shifted Chris into a crate and put a steel plate in front of his body.  Hidden in the heel of her shoe was a panic button.  She opened the compartment, removed the tiny device and activated the beacon.    She checked Chris’ boots.  His button was still in the heel, she set that tracker off too then went after her prey.  </p><p>Angel slid behind the heavies of the henchmen.  In her hands she had a long strap, one loop of the tough webbing was hooked to an overhead crane.  She used the other end to make a loop.  Quietly she climbed onto the crate behind the man then quickly she lowered the loop around him and pulled it tight.  In her teeth was the cord to the winch.  She triggered the crane and it pulled the man up quickly enough that he couldn’t get lose.   He hung in the air screaming with the loop around his middle and elbows.  The more he struggled the tighter the loop pulled.  Angel smiled as one of his buddies tripped over his own feet rushing to see where the big man was screaming from.  She was able to push a crate off the top of the stack right onto that bad guy the opening landing square enough to entrap the man.  Angel, weighing over 200 pounds, added to the weight of the crate by standing on it, holding the glittering little pistol at the third man.  When he feinted left, she let a bullet bounce off the concrete inches ahead of him.  When he tried to dive behind a crate, he fell short and she jumped to that crate to stand over him.  She pointed him to the place she had vacated.  He jumped up to sit on the crate.  She made him roll over onto his stomach.  She dropped a long chain from another crane on his back to hold him down.  She zip tied him to the winch line of the hook holding the chain.  She brought the crane up just enough to put pressure on his arms but not enough for him to break the ties.  </p><p>Finding the keys to the SUV in the ignition Angel returned to Chris and cut him loose.  She woke the singer and helped him into the SUV.  When he reached for his pistol, she put her hand down on his injured wrist.  The pressure was enough to make the big man pull away in pain.  Angel had not thought about opening the bay door behind the vehicle, so she just backed through it.  She was trying to execute a k-turn when the police arrived.  She pulled the pistol out of her bra and laid it up on the dash after dropping the clip and clearing the chamber.  Then she removed the blade from it’s hiding spot.    She opened the window to get out of the vehicle by using the outside handle while Chris opened his door and fell out at the officer’s feet.   Angel let them secure her hands and sat on her knees quietly waiting.  A fingerprint reader allowed them to identify Angel and Chris as the victims.  </p><p>Angel was released and showed them where to find the three men in the warehouse.  The man hanging from the webbing, was barely breathing when they brought him down.  When he came to, he cried that a constricting snake tried to eat him.  The bad guy weighted down with chains wasn’t feeling any better, and the guy under the crate had been using a pen knife to drill air holes in the wood.  He cried in surrender when the crate was lifted.   Alex and Ketch noticed a fourth bad guy walking up with bento boxes.  Seeing the police cars and officers he quickly dumped his load and turned to run.  Alex being a wiry little guy compared to the rest of them took off like a shot.  When his heart rate and blood pressure were about to knock him out, he saw Ketch dive after the legs of the runner.  Ketch managed to knock the man down then flipped into a wrestling hold.  Alex caught up with them and sat down on the pinned man.   The police following the pursuit helped Alex up and secured the 4th man.   Ketch flagged down a taxi to take them back to the warehouse.  Alex rode in the ambulance that took Chris to the hospital while Ketch rode with his mother.  Hours later after officers’ and doctors’ questions were all answered and a guard was left with Chris; Alex, Angel and Ketch returned to the rent house for sleep.    They found Marshall collapsed in the kitchen floor with a tea kettle spilled beside him.  Checking his pulse, they discovered he was gone.  “I talked to him mom, I told him we were headed back.” Ketch said through his tears.  “He was making us tea, K.” Alex said as he crouched between his love and her son.  Alex shed tears while the others cried too.  When the tears were over, he called the authorities.  Angel went to her dad’s room and brought out a blanket to cover her father.  The hand-woven blanket had a large Klingon Bird of Prey on it and inscribed on the neck of the ship was an English identification.  NC-1701 M Marshall’s Enterprise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm a Robert B. Parker fan.  John Spenser is a character in a long lived series of books, a tv series staring Robert Urich and a Mark Wahlberg movie.    If you can get past the old vocabulary, read the books.  Parker also has a man named Stone as a hero, Jesse Stone.  Paradise police chief Jesse Stone, Jesse as he prefers to be called, is played magnificently by Tom Selleck in the movies.  The books are just a just as good.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Still a Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things change for Alex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex didn’t rush back to Cebu.  He stayed as Angel and her boys met to spread her father’s ashes on a hill in the jungle.  “He said he died here.  He says he should have never returned.  I wouldn’t have a sister if he hadn’t but then again.  I don’t think my mother would have been half as crazy as she was.  Er, well maybe it would have been a different kind of crazy.  At least she would have had a steady income. I’m glad he’s back.”  The night back at the rent house was quiet.  The boys played guitars and table drums singing old time hymns and gospel music.   Alex joined in when he knew the lyrics.  By the end of the night the boys had convinced Angel to sing the song she had written.</p><p>Lyrics to be added later</p><p>The lyrics shook Alex up.  She had been without affection for so long?  Or was it just a short time between boyfriends.  In his heart, he was afraid of leaving her to feel that way again.  But he had told one of the biggest blabber mouths in Country music that she was his forever.  Why not really make that permanent?  He followed her to their room.  His anxiety had set off his wrist band more than once today.  “Alex, I know you’re feeling something that’s affecting your heart.  Would you talk to me about it?”  “I’m not sure I can let you go home.”  He whispered so softly she almost couldn’t hear him.  “Really, you think you can find a way to keep me here?”  She said in a sassy challenging tone of voice but her touch told him she was teasing.  Challenging, that’s what she was.  She was going to challenge all the ways Alex had lived in the last 20 years. The loner.  Lone Wolf. Solitary confinement.   Now he could change that.  But so many things would have to change.  “Alex, I do have to go back to the states.  I don’t have to stay.  There are business things I have to tend to and a house to deal with.  Then I’m going back to traveling.”  Alex looked at her in the dark.  She pulled him over to put his head in her lap on the bed.  She ran her fingers through his hair.  “Alex, there are things that would benefit your health by being with a committed partner.  I’m not saying wife.  But married/committed men do live longer, not as long as their partners but longer than a single man.”  She pulled the arm with the monitor out and watched the numbers on the screen.  In the few minutes of her care his heart rate had dropped by 10 beats a minute.  </p><p>She continued the experiment by rubbing tension points around his face and neck.  Alex relaxed in her lap.  Pushing another display she saw his blood pressure drop.  She made him stretch out on the bed.  She massaged his back, legs, arms and feet.  She watched that display.  Whispering to him just in case he was asleep.  “See I’m not saying I’m going to feel like being your daily masseuse but those days when things just aren’t going right there are definite advantages to being with me.”  Alex sleepily rebuffed, “Who are you trying to convince?”   Angel had to think about that.  Her future plans had not included a permanent man.  If she were still dating Chris things would be different.  He had a world tour scheduled and she could fit in to that fairly well.  But Angel didn’t think she wanted to tour cold places when tropical breezes and blue water was so much more fun.  And Chris was not Alex.  Still rubbing Alex’s hand as she drifted off to sleep she continued to think, would she really come back to the Philippines?</p><p>Another week with Alex in Cebu didn’t help her decide.  Alex didn’t ask her to stay.  He didn’t ask her to come back.  He didn’t try to influence her decision at all.  Her final lunch with him she asked what he thought.  “You’ve asked me time and again.  I don’t know.  I love having you here but I don’t know how we can make things work in this place.  I mean, you certainly cannot fit in my room at the gift shop and I’m not so sure about staying in the villas most of the time.  Cory is suspicious.  She says things like gigolo and things I can’t even translate.  My life is here.  My daughter is close, and your boys are in the states.  It’s been great but, you know it’s your decision.”    Smiling and holding back tears, Angel told him she understood.  With a final warm kiss she left him standing on his front steps.  She joined her baggage on the walk way to the car waiting.   Alex returned to the cd player in the gift shop.  Billy Dean sang “Somewhere in My Broken Heart”  Alex listened to the opening verse.  By the time the chorus came on he was rushing out the door.    He ran to the front entrance to see Angel’s car drive away.  </p><p>Somewhere in My Broken Heart by Billy Dean</p><p>You made up your mind it was over<br/>
After we had come so far.<br/>
But I think there's enough pieces of forgiveness.<br/>
Somewhere in broken heart.</p><p>I would not have chosen the road you have taken.<br/>
It has left us miles apart.<br/>
But I think I can still find the will to keep going.<br/>
Somewhere in my broken heart.</p><p>So fly, go ahead and fly until you find out to you are.<br/>
I will keep my love unspoken.<br/>
Somewhere in my broken heart.</p><p>I hope that in time you will find what you long for love that's<br/>
Written in the stars and when you finally do.<br/>
I think you'll see it's somewhere in my broken heart.<br/>
Girl, I will keep my love unspoken somewhere in my…</p><p>Source: LyricFind</p><p> </p><p>Returning to the gift shop Alex pulled the cd out of the player and busted it into little pieces.  Throwing the cd collection against the wall near the door to his bedroom, he picked up the player.  It followed shattering with the impact.  Alex sat there for the rest of the day in the near silence.  He heard life go on around him, the water, the wind, the sounds of his breaking heart.   In his talk with Evelyn the next week she tisked at him.  “What was she supposed to do?  Read your mind?”  Alex knew she was right.  He changed the subject to her life in her part of the world.  In the post three months later Alex received a Bluetooth speaker and a phone filled with music.  The note that Angel included was “Kai told me.  Listen to 620.”  In Angel’s clear voice he heard.  </p><p>As I drove away I saw the shadow pass in the rear view mirror.<br/>
He stood there watching me drive away.<br/>
I tried to stop but the car kept going.<br/>
Something in my heart said, “He needs growing.”</p><p>The wheels rolled, the wings flew, things pulled us apart<br/>
The time between us has not cured my heart.<br/>
Each day I wait for the time to pass<br/>
Each night I wait which heart beat will be my last.</p><p>Your place, your heart, your life, your choice<br/>
My time, my love, my wishes, my voice</p><p>When I finally chose the day to begin again<br/>
Will it be on the mountain snow blowing in the wind?<br/>
When I chose the day to let my love end<br/>
Will you still be there helping your friends again?</p><p>The wheels rolled, the wings flew, things pulled us apart<br/>
The time between us has not cured my heart.<br/>
Each day I wait for the time to pass<br/>
Each night I wait which heartbeat will be your last.</p><p>When will that phone ring saying George Jones was right?<br/>
When will the phone ring saying I’m flying in tonight.<br/>
When oh when with things change for two hearts?<br/>
When oh when will they no longer beat apart?</p><p>The wheels rolled, the wings flew, things pulled us apart<br/>
The time between us has not cured my heart.<br/>
Each day I wait for the time to pass<br/>
Each night I wait which heartache will be our last.   ~ Debbystitches 6/7/2020</p><p>The next song that played was George Jones’ “He Stopped Loving Her Today”  Alex didn’t stay to hear the line of the first verse.   He ran to Cory.  “Can you get someone to work at the gift shop?”  “Why, you can’t afford to pay?” the cranky manager asked.  Pulling a wad of bills from his pocket he said, “Yes I can.  Please Cory, and can you get me a ride to the airport?”  “Alex, I don’t have time for this the new owner of the resort is coming in and Ms Angel is very particular about me having the changes done before she arrives.”  “ But Cory, I need to get to Okla…Ms Angel?”  Alex stops pacing to ask.  “Yes that woman you spent so much time with.  You know her father died right?  She bought the resort. I suppose she’ll need to renegotiate your rent and utilities but you can talk to her about that.  For right now, there was a check to cover 6 months of your expenses from some singer, Chris something.  Some cowboy…”  Alex ran to the house phone and tried to call Angel.  The calls kept going to voicemail.  </p><p>He tried again every daylight hour for the next three days.  On the fourth day as a storm was battering the little gift shop Alex heard the front doors rattle.  His instinct said that rattle was not because of the storm.   Alex waited to see if it happened again.  When it did, he ran to the door to see Angel, soaked to the skin, dress plastered to her body, standing there waiting.  “Hi, I’m Angel, the new resort owner.  I’ve come to discuss the terms of your gift shop’s presence on the resort…”  Alex smiled so big, pulled her into his arms, into the gift shop and let the wind howl and the water wash away the pain.  He made love to her right there against the doors as Eric Church sang  “Like a Wrecking Ball”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still a Soldier is in honor of my father a Viet Nam vet.  He never told me he wanted to go back to the country that killed him and his marriage.  I have romanticized his memory because I never really knew him.  However, this is a love story after all.  So more romantic lyrics are used.   By the way, Chris, the singer isn't really named Chris. He modeled after a singer that is almost the opposite of Alex.  Tall, Blond, Older and sings the song in the title.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>